


(TTS podfic) Ettelëa by Spamberguesa

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Girl in Middle Earth, Language Barrier, Podfic, for a given value of girl, going for some realism here, goldberg hates her guts, hoping i succeed, irish is a great language for cursing, mirkwood is not for arachnophes, nicotine withdral isnt fun, no matter where you are, not that anyone can understand Lorna anyways, text to speech podfic, they are a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author`s Summary:EttelëaTranslation: Stranger.Flying headfirst through a windshield is supposed to kill a person, not drop them in the creepiest forest in the entire bloody universe. Given what Lorna left behind her, however, she'll take giant spiders, incomprehensible strangers, and a world that seems determined to go Final Destination on her ass any day.Or, what was an attempt at a realistic GiME fic, until I added zombies.





	(TTS podfic) Ettelëa by Spamberguesa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ettelëa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808996) by [Spamberguesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spamberguesa/pseuds/Spamberguesa). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.

This fic is 25 hours long.

Enjoy.

 

Part One; [Here](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/gzU4WJNTei/Ettelea_P1.html)

Part Two; [Here](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/7i6QpduLei/Ettela_p2.html)


End file.
